


Noir

by GypsyMoon



Category: Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Catwoman Orgins, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyMoon/pseuds/GypsyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes exceptions have to be made....Selina Kyle has always known herself as the cat who walks by herself, but when a elusive and charismatic billionaire crosses her path, she discovers that maybe sometimes it's good to have a shoulder to lean on every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir

 

 

_Sometimes exceptions have to be made....Selina Kyle has always known herself as the cat who walks by herself, but when a elusive and charismatic billionaire crosses her path, she discovers that maybe sometimes it's good to have a shoulder to lean on every now and then._

 

 

Selina Kyle was running, heels clicking on the slick pavement and heart racing, the sound of sirens erupted through the misty streets as the drumming beat of dread became emblazon upon her pulsing veins.

There was no turning back-freedom was a distant dream against her nightmare. Selina never expected this to happen, never expected to chased throughout the city she deemed as her home and only have the shadows of empty spaces to comfort her every single night when darkness shut out the sun.

She thought that the worst was over now, but demons in the dark made her fall into a void of disbelieving in her own cluster of thoughts.

Flattening  her back against the coldness of the brick wall, Selina clutched her spoils of the evening, diamond necklaces and bracelets from wealthy penthouses in the Financial district,. Her gloved fingers wrapped around the cloth bag tightly, as bubbles of guilt rippled beneath her skin.

She had no way to break free from this fate that cast upon her since she witnessed the brutal death of her mother, stealing was the only way to escape from the hell she had been living, she had the ashes to prove it on her cream flesh and the scars of pain that she'd kept locked and hidden from the rest of the world.

Her dark coffee brown eyes blinked vividly to the flashes of red projecting off store front windows, gleaming in her smoky pupils as  she watched police cruisers drive through the streets slowly.

Pointing their searchlights in the shadowy areas of the boxed in buildings of Old Town.

Selina crouched down lower on her heels, feeling the air become stricken from her breath, making her throat constrict as her narrowed her gaze in the reflections of moonlight forming in the murky puddles that were painted over the pot holed covered alley.

Her fingers clutched the bag tighter, bringing it up to her heaving chest as she felt the tension burn through her bones and clenched her jaw, trying to fight it.

She could wish a mere thread of freedom against her tortured soul, rather than feeling the pitiful jolts of her body waking her up to reality that freedom always had a price.

It was bad enough that she'd been stealing from the rich elite of Gotham during the hours of midnight, window shopping at jewelry stores and breaking and entering into the art gallery but shooting security guards was unforgiving and inexcusable against her will power.

Selina never meant to put man in stitches or on the morphine drip. She never meant for them to feel the coldness of her nature retract out with her claws.

Tonight it was different, she's cross the line. Her dark eyes stared at the strains of crimson on her leather torn leather jacket.

Blood from a victim she had had no intention of hurting, she closed her eyes and fight off the vivid images of the moment when she attack with sheer carnage boiling inside her, she still could see all the details and hear the bullets fly until the body of a good man dropped before her heels, and she stared into the pale blue eyes of grey knight of Gotham, Commissioner James Gordon.

Inside as her soul twisted, Seina knew she had condemned Gordon to a fate of suffering and grief.

Most importantly she destroyed the one thing she cherished more than precious jewels and cash flows.

Her love to the man that saw right through the shadows that she wore...the man who gave her everything he had that one night they shared when she wore black velvet and him Armani.


End file.
